FNAF The Fanfiction Series Episode 3! Into Sister Location!
by WriterGodz112
Summary: During the five nights at the hospital curious Johnny wonders what is underneath his house! After he transferred homes and then came back to his hometown in Hurricane Colorado but something more looms underneath his house! What will Johnny find underneath his house and why is FREDBEAR now talks! What is the nightmare robots and WHAT IS SISTER LOCATION? Find out now!


Five Nights at Freddy's

The Fanfiction Series

Episode 3: Five Nights at the Hospital

"I am never letting my son going to that place ever again!" Afton's wife who just came from St Louis to see her son "I am signing the papers to take him with me" She said as Afton was pissed as he looked inside the hospital room his son was in. "Honey just let me have another chance" Afton asks his wife as she said "Hell no, you hurted him twice three times is enough" She said as she slapped him across the face.

Johnny was sitting in the hospital bed as he was crying as he had Psychic Friend Fredbear plushie next to him as he grabbed him and hugged him. But the plushie talked! "Hey Johnny!" The bear said as Johnny looked at the plushie. "I am a voice inside your head, which means you are crazy, actually no you are not, I have a voice box inside of me so I can speak anything" Fredbear said as Johnny looked at him "Am I in danger Psychic Friend?" Johnny asks fredbear as he said "By night there will be scary animatornics who want your body! You will encounter three nightmarish robots such as Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy who will be in your closet and other places. For you to survive you must close all entry ways so that they can be scared away. I will currently sleeping not to cause any noise. But a fourth robot is the puppet man, he appears in the window and if he catches you, he will break your neck" Fredbear said as Johnny looked at the clock. "Just another day" Johnny said as he slept.

NIGHT ONE

Thunder rolled as Johnny sat up and heard wind outside. "No the windows are open!" Johnny said as he leaped from the bed and closed the curtians. Johnny then heard the door open as he dashed to the door as he seen a claw inside the door. "Aaaa" Johnny screamed as he kicked the door on the claw as it broke off. Johnny was exhausted as he then heard the closet door open as he seen red peering eyes from the closet! "Ah!" Johnny said as he threw a chair at the closet and closed it permintaly. "No this is not real" Johnny said as he seen puppet man behind him as his neck broke.

NIGHT TWO

Johnny woke up again as he seen it was the next night as he seen Psychic Friend Fredbear still sitting on the bed but wrote a note. "After you die you will go onto the next day and after night five unless you survive the five nights you will repeat the same five days over and over again! SURVIVE NIGHT FIVE! And you will be free of the robots rage" The note said as Johnny seen the window open as he leaped and the puppet man broke his neck

NIGHT THREE

Johnny woke up again as he now dashed to the window closed the curtian and he kicked the closet door closed and closed the door as he flipped and slam both doors. He looked at the grandfather clock in his head as it was almost six. But he felt a hand behind him broke his neck

NIGHT FOUR

Johnny woke up again as he jumped and closed the window closed the closet looks inside and opens it again as he closed the door looks out and opens it back up as he opened the window again as he has a system going. WINDOW,DOOR,CLOSET Then it was six am!

"Johnny you are coming home with mommy! Lets go you will be hospilized in your old room" The mom said as she loaded up the car as William was hugging Johnny as the mom did not say goodbye as she closed the door and drove off to St Louis. William was pissed he was more then pissed he was furious! William ran inside the hospital.

"Johnny what will you do in St Louis" The mom asks Johnny as he said "Play Atari and survive the fifth night" Johnny said as the mom laughed "Atari, okay I have one your father left you, also what is about this five nights thing? New game out?" The mom asks him as Johnny remembered watching Fredbear and Friends and an episode calls "Five Nights at Freddy's" Its about a person working the night shift at Freddy's place the person checks the cameras and make love to the animatronics! Its a happy episode with a happy ending that Johnny loved and was super inspired by it to make a story of it! But people say a lost episode has been leaked that a darker and bloody version that has the ending that Freddy kills the guard as he stuffed him inside the suit with the lines "I will put you back together"

It was nighttime in St Louis as Johnny slept in his room with his hospital equipment as he had a night light on Johnny then heard fredbear voice "Psychic Friend Fredbear!" Johnny screamed as Plushie Fredbear wrote another note "Your father is making a project that is under your place! He has other reasons for this! Get back to Colorado now!" As Johnny looked as he walked into the living room. He seen his mom hanged on a pipe. Johnny screamed.

After the incident he was back at home with William as Johnny looked at his father as he smiled "Daddy what is the basement gonna be?" Johnny asks William as he said "Oh you will find out in the future" William said as Johnny looked out the winodow! Then he seen a billboard about Psychic Friend Fredbear is appearing at the theaters! "Daddy Psychic Friend is appearing at the theaters!" Johnny said as William smiled "Oh I already pre ordered the VHS for you" William said as Johnny cheered!

But the fifth night rolled around as Johnny heard machines underneath his house as Johnny walked from his room as he seen the basement door have an elevator button on it. Johnny pressed the button and the elevator doors open. Johnny walked inside and the buttons said "Sister Location" as Johnny pressed it and the doors close. The elevators go down as Johnny looked up and seen his house slowly moving away from him. Johnny looked at the posters as Johnny then seen the doors open. A vent was in front of him he crawled inside the vent as something was behind him. He crawled faster as he was in a middle hallway as a voice came on "Welcome William Afton to Sister Location the distribution center for the animatronics! We welcome you, the vent beside you is Ballora Gallery please crawl and fix her" The voice said as Johnny did not know what will happen as he crawled in he vent as the vent door closed! He then seen a robot spinning. Then a hand grabbed Johnny's face!

To Be Continued

IN Episode 4: Sister Location!

Please hold for Episode 5 the conclusion and a closure for FNAF!


End file.
